Certain existing map systems are capable of delivering map information in a variety of formats, such as vector-based street maps, satellite imagery, and hybrids thereof. The visual map information may be supplemented with descriptive information, such as the name and type of local points of interest. For instance, a local point of interest may identify the name and location of a park, as well as information regarding when the park is open to the public.
Different sources may provide such descriptive information. By way of example, a web service may permit a user may create a listing that is associated with a particular geographic location, and enter descriptive information such as the name and hours of operation. By way of further example, other descriptive information may also be obtained from third-party data providers (e.g., databases of restaurants), optical character recognition (e.g., using OCR to identify, from a street level image capturing a storefront, hours of operation painted on the door of the store) or extracted from a website (e.g., a business' home page).